Yin Yang
by CibyL
Summary: Lee la edicion... la arregle y ahora esta mejor! XD... Akabane, akabane, akabane!
1. KaiserLautern

Jueves, 18 de septiembre de 2008. 4:50 PM

Yin - Yang

CАp. I.- "KaiserLautern"

Hace mucho tiempo el mundo estuvo sumergido en interminables guerras, guerras que lo estaban llevando a una indudable destruccion, hubo muerte, odio y dolor de forma incontrolable, aquel mundo que habia sido creado para el amor y la paz, ahora, se estaba desmoronando, al no poder interferir y hacer que las personas entraran en razon puesto que todas las guerras eran producto de las decisiones equivocadas del hombre al cual le fue otorgado libre albedrio, fue entonces creado un guerrero, un ser para la paz y el amor, fue elegido un clan en donde cada 100 años naceria una niña, debia ser mujer porque el hombre, hambriento de poder solo usaria el que le fue otorgado para su propio beneficio, a diferencia de una mujer que es un ser delicado y sutil creada para amar, esta niña naceria bajo la estrella de "Kaiser-Lautern" una estrella roja al lado de la luna llena seguido de un eclipse de luna que al finalizar se llevara consigo la estrella, esta imagen en el cielo indica que alguien con increible poder ha nacido.

Este guerrero tenia que ser humano, para que tuviera la libertad de tomar las decisiones que crea consecuentes, si la decision tomada es incorrecta tendria que sufrir las consecuencias de sus actos, y estaria, como todos los humanos entre dos caminos, en su caso, el bien y el mal, la luz y la oscuridad. Pero, como fue creado para traer amor y paz al mundo, a la edad de 20 aЯos, dos dМas antes de cumplirlos sus poderes desaparecerАn, un aroma diferente recorrerА el mundo y las flores se abrirАn a su paso, al cumplirlos solo tendrА dos minutos para escuchar te amo de la boca del hombre que fue creado para ella, en el primer minuto paz y un perfume embriagador recorrerА el mundo, el segundo minuto su cuerpo se desvanecerА en pИtalos de cerezo, esta paz solo durara ocho aЯos, ella muere y hay que esperar 100 años para otra "KaisLaunt" que restablezca la paz. Su camino se vera reflejado en el Yin-Yang, fuerzas opuestas y complementarias, el Yin se asocia con lo oscuro, humedo, pasivo, terrenal y femenino, mientras que el yang representa lo brillante, seco, activo, celestial y masculino. Se creia que la razon por la que la "KaisLaunt" esta representada por el Yin - Yang era por que fue enviada al mundo buscando el equilibrio entre todas las cosa existentes y se combinaban en distintas proporciones para producir los distintos objetos del Universo. Para el equilibrio perfecto Siempre hay un elemento del yang en el yin y un elemento del yin en el yang. Estan simbolizados por un circulo dividido en una secciСn negra y otra blanca, con un punto blanco en la parte negra y uno negro en la parte blanca. Esta interacciСn indica que las caracterМsticas del yin no pueden existir sin las del yang, ni las del yang sin el yin. Las personas importantes de ese tiempo resaltaban la importancia del equilibrio entre los dos principios para garantizar la armonМa social y politica. Se decia que el desequilibrio entre el yin y el yang era el causante de las revueltas, inundaciones y enfermedades. Esta es la primera razСn por la cual esta figura la representa, la otra es el amor, ella es la parte negra de la figura y el la blanca, al principio van a querer matarse entre ellos, pues el adora matar y ella no lo permitirА por ello los dos deberАn encontrar la forma de equilibrarse, y la tercera no deberia existir pero como ya se habia resaltado antes esta tercera razon es producto de una decision incorrecta y trajo esta consecuencia.

...

Esta me costo.. al principio no sabia como comenzar, espero que les guste XD. Esperare comentarios para subir otro CАp. Siempre los principios son aburridos... Pero esto se pone bueno mas adelante┘ XD sayonara


	2. Cap II The Storms Clouds Closes In!

1:50 AM 08/ENE/2010 Viernes

Cap .II. - The Storms Clouds Closes In!!: IT S DARK

******************************************************

Sakuma se revolv a molesta en la cama cada vez que se dispon a a dormir era igual venia a su mente la misma historia que le contaba su abuelo antes de dormir aunque se negaba a recordarlo era in til pues su subconsciente tiene vida propia

*Basta quiero dormir!!! Estoy harta de este maldito sue o!!! Grito enfurecida hace un mes desde que venir a buscarlo!!! Que mas - suspiro resignada dejando que esa escena invadiera su ser y no paso mucho rato cuando un peso tenso su cuerpo dej ndola inm vil

= Flash Back.

*Te gusta la historia!!?? pregunto el abuelo de Sak cubri ndola la sabana.

*PUES CLAROOO!!! Quien no quisiera ser ella !!?? Es genial !!! gritaba una emocionada muy peq. Su abuelo la quedo observando un momento con aparente preocupaci n te pasa abuelito?! Dijo sent ndose en la cama y movi ndolo un poco para que reaccionara.

*N.. No nada acu state ya que es tarde!!! su sonrisa se ve a por dem s fingida la cubri de nuevo y despidi con un beso en la frente buenas noches Sak

*Igualmente viejito!!! el anciano cerro la puerta y se retiro a su habitaci n al poco rato, una noche que hab a comenzado tranquila se lleno de nubes negras y pronto una lluvia de muerte comenz d ndole paso a sonoros truenos y a rel mpagos que iluminaban la peq. Casa de campo el viejo estuvo un rato observando por la ventana para llegar r pidamente a la conclusi n de que nada de lo que estaba viendo era normal sali presuroso y corri lo mas que pudo al cuarto de Sak cuando llego frente a la puerta una luz roja saliendo por debajo lo dejo inm vil

=Pausa Flash Back.

=Knock-KnocK.

*AHH!? Sakuma se levanto sobresaltada de la cama.

*Disculpe Srta. Sumiyami su almuerzo esta servido en el comedor usted pidi que se le avisara no!!?? se le escucho decir al empleado del tren a trav s de la puerta

*Cl Claro arigatto Gozaimasu - el empleado se retiro y Sakuma se arreglo para salir comi sin ganas mirando los rieles por la ventana

*AH que habr en ese sue o que quieres que vea - acabo su almuerzo y camino de regreso a la habitaci n que fastidio en un tren nunca hay diversi n tendr que esperar hasta que llegue a mi destino puedes esperar un poco no es as !!?? volteo a un lado para ver si todo el equipaje estaba listo - llegaremos al amanecer ahora te suplico d jame dormir!!! se dio vuelta y quedo profundamente dormida

(=^,^=) 888 (=^,^=) 888 (=^,^=)  
*Buenos d as! dec a un apuesto peli-verde con camisa blanca de botones y ajustados jeans negros.

*Ll vame a mi apartamento Natsuhiko!!!

*Aja - susurro con fastidio como estuvo el funeral de tu esposo !!?

*Muerto - dijo sonriendo - como esperas que sea un funeral !!?? ambos ya estaban andando en el auto

*Yo me pregunto alguna vez lo quisiste!!??

*Gakuto era buena persona lo apreciaba mucho el me ayudo despu s de todo es una lastima que muriera as y por eso estoy aqu ...

*Crees que encontr ndolo a el resolver s eso !!??

*Una cosa lleva a la otra... ella lo quiere a el y yo quiero al maestro de los hilos

*Pero Kaiser solo quiere venganza - bajaron del auto al poco rato - mira que me costo encontrar uno tan alto es el Penthouse

*Mmm cuantos pisos!!??

*80!!!

*Lindo - se encaminaron a al entrada del edificio

*Y queda muy lejos !!??

*Que la fortaleza ilimitada!!?? Nop - dijo metiendo loas maletas luego que llegaron a la habitaci n era enorme y bastante oscura a decir verdad - ya los 3 cuartos est n ordenados

*3 cuartos O.o!!?

*SI!!! Donde quieres que durmamos debajo del puente!!??

*Cuando llega Yokihiko !!??

*Pasado ma ana mira - dijo se alando a la ventana sin mirar

*Mmm que linda se ve OUCH!!!

*Que pasa!!?? dijo asustado mirando a los lados

*C lmate solo me duele la mu eca!! Eso es todo rel jate

*AHH ven hay que ordenar la ropa que salimos en unas horas!!

11 HORAS DESPUES!!

*Aku Sakuma es hora de irnos

*Ya estoy lista

*O.O - llevaba unos ajustados pantalones negros dentro de unas botas de tac n del mismo color una camisa con mangas ca das dejando sus hombros descubiertos y en la espalda sus dos espadas en un segundo estaba frente a el y al otro ya estaba parada sobre el borde del balc n . Se inclino para ver hacia abajo y luego volteo a ver a Natsuhiko

*Oe Natsu-Chan no es tan alto dijo cruz ndose de brazos y haciendo un puchero

*Pero que dices!!!?? dijo apareciendo tambi n en el borde del balc n y mirando hacia abajo procura caerte para que el fantasma de Gakuto me mate

*Baaka Yaro . Sabes que si me caigo no me pasara anda

*Soy tu protector no me importa que no puedas morir con solo caer desde esta altura - Sak levanto el rostro al cielo nada ni nadie puede tocarte

*Haha sabes que no quiero que est s a mi lado porque no te queda otra opci n si no es lo que deseas puedes irte Natsuhiko

*Claro que deseo estar a tu lado eres todo lo que nos queda a Yokihiko y a mi no dejare que nada malo te pase . Natsuhiko miraba la mirada perdida de Sakuma en las nubes al tiempo que sonre a

*Hermanos!!?? dijo dejado su cara apuntando al cielo pero rodando la vista a donde se encontraba Natsuhiko.

*Hermanos ^^ - asinti sonriendo .- Sak regreso su vista al cielo y de inmediato la noche comenz a oscurecerse y nubes bastante cargadas cubrieron el cielo desapareciendo a la luna y los truenos y rel mpagos no se hicieron de rogar esta escena le record algo .

=Continuaci n del Flash Back.

Akudzu abri la puerta y vio como Sakuma, ya sin sabana, flotaba en el aire a cent metros de la cama y una luz roja y azul la rodeaban girando a toda prisa, y luego formaron una especie de esfera rode ndola hasta que toda la luz fue absorbida por su cuerpo al tiempo que sus ojos se abrieron mirando al techo el rostro de Akudzu reflejo horror solo de ver como sus hermosos ojos azules dela peq. Se ti eron de negro la luz hizo explosi n y se esparci por toda la habitaci n el color azul volvi a sus pupilas y Sakuma cayo desmayada en la cama akudzu corri hacia ella abraz ndola con fuerza desvi su mirada a la ventana desde donde se ve a la luna acompa ada de una enigm tica estrella roja

*No dejare que se apodere de ti Akuma no lo permitir - para ese momento la decisi n estaba tomada, la cual sabia que no era la correcta, pero desconoc a las terribles consecuencias que traer a.

=Fin del Flash Back.

*AH!! se quejo sosteniendo su cabeza - q que hiciste viejo!!??

*SAK??

*No no pasa nada - sacudi su cabeza y miro al cielo de nuevo la noche es perfecta! Levanto su brazo se alando a la fortaleza - Vamos Natsu-Chan - se giro a mirarlo y lo que este vio lo horrorizo hasta la medula solo por unos segundos Un brillo rojizo cubri sus enormes orbes azules su deseo de venganza se vuelve agobiante para mi - dijo con una sonrisa.

************************************

3:49 p.m. 07/11/2008. Viernes.

Estuve toda la noche visualizando este 2 Cap. ya se que en el primero no se noto el cambio quite algunas cosas que voy a usar en un fic de Naruto que hare pronto mientras estoy trabajando en una historia de Death Note (Espero que la leas Luffyta!!!) Tambi n debo comenzar a transcribir la de Gackt y hacer una con Hyde Dios es demasiado Bueh ahora voy a escribir el 3er cap de El plan Perfecto hoy es mi cumple as que me regale la edici n de este cap ojala te guste como mejoro mi narraci n . Pues se que tu te calaste la cochinada que hice antes as que pens hacerla mejor para ti hice la lista de caps. tambi n y me quite de encima 15 capas que sobraban pienso escribirla rapidito rapidito

Toda la trama quedo casi igual pues le inclu a Natsu y a Yoki como protectores y Akabane sigue siendo mi sexy prota ya ir explicando muchas cosas que seguro te dejaron con cara de WTF O.o ?

De una vez te digo que Natsu no esta enamorado de ella espero que ahora si me dejen muchos reviews !!!

Toda la edici n de este fic esta dedicada a mi amiguita Luffy-Ana que como dije antes se ley la porquer a que hice antes . as que aprovechando mi mejora decid acomodar aquella porquer a que fue mi primer Baby-Fic XDD BAI-BAI!!! 


End file.
